Larry's Sillyharmagic
Larry's Sillyharmagic (Stylized as VeggieTales Presents: Larry's Sillyharmagic) is an 4D show based on Silly Songs with Larry from VeggieTales and other Licensed IPs that is Located at VeggieTown at Universal Studios Singapore. it was Similar to Mickey's Philharmagic at other disney parks. The attraction is sponsored by AMC Theatres and Koda. Summary Take a trip to different world with Archibald and Bob in a 4D musical adventure. Outside the Queue Area Larry is performing with his Sillyharmagic Orchestra at the Cartoons all stars Concert Hall. Inside the Queue Area inside the queue area, there are poster advertising the Concert Hall's past productions and Performers featuring characters from different franchies which includes: * Pingu and Pingi from Pingu * Smudge from Monica's Gang * Miss Bunny from Bambi * Faline and Bambi from Bambi * Marie from The Aristocats * Baloo from The Jungle Book * Simba from The Lion King * Flower from Bambi * Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls * Asterix and Obelix from Asterix * Pinky and Brain from Pinky and the Brain The Theater's Lobby Upon entering the theater's lobby, guests pick up their "Silly Goggles (Themed after Larry)". Durring their wait, guests hear orchestral music. Cartoons all stars Concert Hall Jimmy and Jerry, the Concert Hall's stage manager, admits the guests into the main theater, where final preparations for the performance are underway. After accidentally disturbing Figaro from Disney's Pinocchino and several cartoon shorts, Jimmy lugs in an electrical cord and gets electrouted. Jerry walks up to Jimmy and Says are you okay Jimmy? and Jimmy Says i'm okay. Bob the Tomato then tells the guests to put on their "Silly Goggles" after reminding them that, as a courtesy to the attraction, there should not be eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography during the show. After this instruction, Bob then realizes that Archibald Asparagus has gone missing and goes to tell Larry. Jimmy and Jerry, through a misunderstanding, then raises the curtain to reveal that the stage is empty, except for a conductor's podium and Archibald, who is sleeping in a box. Larry races onto the stage in a hurry, quickly telling Archibald to unpack the instruments. Larry places his famous Magic Cucumber hat on the podium, then dashes off the stage and leaves, ordering Archibald "Don't forget the orchestra. And don't touch my hat!" After Archibald unpacks all the instruments, including a grand piano, from the small box, he is tempted to try on the Magic Cucumber hat himself. He does so, disobeying Larry's order, which causes the magical instruments to come to life and play an extremely unpleasant melody. Archibald tells the instruments to "stop it". he says stop it (repeating the line from "the water buffalo song") and the instruments stop, except for a small flute comes out plays "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo". However, when Archibald then rages and then grabs the small flute and throws it around and brakes it but the other orchestra instruments rise up and it looks like is about to attack Archibald. Bob the Tomato came and said that you are not supposed to use the Magic Cucumber hat or you become janitor and then the instruments attack Archibald and Bob as they were sucked in to the Universal and Big Idea Music Whirlwind Hurricane of magic and music as it TBOZ plays. Archibald loses the hat in the storm and passes through scenes from different animated features while trying to retrieve the hat. The seats become motion simulator seats during the segment. Archibald and Bob ended up falling in the sky (Similar to Charile B. Barkin and Itchy failing to Earth from all dogs go to Heaven 2) Before landing into the City where Pugsy, Frankie, Tom and Jerry sings "Friends to the End" As they sing Archibald and Bob saw the Magical Cucumber hat landed in the trash can which each time they tried to grab it, Frankie rolls the trash can's Lid and rides it. After song is over, the Magic Cucumber hat landed on the bulldog and Archibald and Bob ended up chasing the bulldog as it leads them into the next franchise. Archibald and Bob then lands into the castle in the outside where Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs takes place. Snow White sings I'm Wishing as she sings, The Prince finds the Magic Cucumber hat and Archibald and Bob then chases him around as Snow White is singing. after the song is over, the prince throws the Magic Cucmber hat into the pond and Archibald and Bob dives into the pond which leads them into the next franchise. Archibald and Bob then wakes up in King Louie's Temple from Walt Disney's The Jungle Book where the monkies is dancing to "I Wan'na Be like You" where the Magic Cucumber hat is with monkies fooling around and Archibald and Bob then try to grabs the Magic Cucumber hat and gets attacked by other monkies after the song is finished Archibald and Bob then falls into a black screen. As the theatre goes dark. Bob can't find Archibald in the dark revealing they're in Africa where The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar took place. Bunga sings "Zuka Zama" as he sings, Archibald and Bob find the Magic Cucumber hat which lands on others African animals appeared on screen. when it landed on the Zebra, the animals sang together as Archibald and Bob grabs the Magic Cucumber hat before realizing the song is over and it took them to the next franchise. Archibald and Bob falls into the forest of Walt Disney's Bambi as the birds sang Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song. Archibald and Bob jumps from Forest tree to the other one as the two couple birds flies around. They eventually rides on them and flying past by Flower and Thumper that they're are failing in love with newly found mates and then the two couple Birds go up to the clouds where Bambi and Faline are happily dance and flirt through the woods and Archibald and Bob Finally get the Magic Cucumber hat. Suddenly, they fail down into a portal as the song is over from the two couple birds flying and Archibald and Bob get sucked in. Archibald and Bob landed into the world of Cuphead. Archibald and Bob falls back into the magical whirlwind hurricane from eariler. the two of them gets sucked inside, finding himself back onstage, still in the whirlwind hurricane. Larry returns, puts on the hat and uses its powers to restore order. As Larry finally conducts the orchestra, playing a reprise of "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo", the flute that Archibald Bullied eariler knocks the Asparagus into a tuba. As a fitting end, Archibald gets shot from the tuba and into the theater's back wall. Bob cheering for Larry as he walks up to him and shake his hands (similar to mickey shook hands with the composer of the movie, Leopold Stokowski from Fantasia) they both waves to the audiences as the curtain closes. Archibald in audio animatronic form, is stuck in a hole in the back of the theater. After struggling from falling in, he eventually falls into the hole and is no longer seen. in the end, Jimmy and Jerry tells the audience to return their "Silly Goggles" in the bins outside of the theater and says goodbye to the viewers. Post Ride As the guest get to Larry's Musical Treasure. Songs * "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo" * "Friends to the end" * I'm Wishing * "I Wan'na Be Like You" * "Zuka Zama" * Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song * Cuphead Theme song * "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo" (reprise) Voice cast TBA Trivia TBA Season Overlay Main Article: Larry's Sillyharchristmas Gallery Main Article: VeggieTales Presents: Larry's Sillyharmagic/Gallery Transcript to read the transcript of the ride. cilck here Category:Attractions Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:Vegggietales Category:Tom and jerry the movie Category:Bambi Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion Guard Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:3D Rides Category:Disney Category:Big Idea Category:Universal Studios Miami Category:Universal Studios Paris Category:Universal Studios in Mall of America